


*Insert Pinniped Noise Here*

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [6]
Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Crochet, Fiber Arts, Goose Wins, Other, Power Play, Seals (Animals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: A goose and the minion that adores it.
Series: Crocheted Creations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	*Insert Pinniped Noise Here*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).




End file.
